Pictures
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: -A picture's worth a thousand words, or so they say.- A look at the pictures that Chad gives to Sonny.


A/N: Little one-shot/drabble thing. I was actually going to post this along with the next chapter of "Vocabulary Lessons" (which I haven't written yet, so don't be expecting an update – but don't worry, I'll get it done eventually :P), but I decided it's a little too long for that. It's still a little too short to be a real one-shot, but oh well. Enjoy!

**Pictures**

A picture's worth a thousand words, or so they say.

Sonny has three pictures of him.

The day he gives her the first picture is a strange one. She vividly remembers turning around and seeing him for the first time, her heart pounding as she realized that Oh-my-gosh-I-know-him-he's-Mackenzie-from-Mackenzie-Falls-and-he's-even-hotter-in-person-if-that's-possible-which-it-shouldn't-be-but-somehow-is. She's still in the rambling, starstruck fan mode when he suddenly hands her the picture.

It's a generic picture of him, black and white, gazing off to the side in a Mackenzie-esque pose. One of the typical pictures that he probably carries around all the time to hand out to fans he comes across. But it's not just the picture of him that counts. It's the autograph too.

"To Sonny. Thanks for the yogurt. Chad Dylan Cooper."

It seems funny now, how little she knew him then. How she had actually considered it an honor that he stole _her_ yogurt, because it meant that she had a stronger connection to him than any other fan, when in reality, he just wanted yogurt and hers happened to be there.

It was then that she found out he was a jerk.

The day he gives her the second picture is a surreal one. She vividly remembers her emotions that day - furious that he was taking away her beloved prop house, ecstatic when it was returned to its rightful owners, and surprised when he came bearing gifts. She's half expecting it to be a prank, a joke of some sorts when he hands it to her.

It's a thousand times better than the last one. It's framed so she can hang it on her wall (not that she would want to), and in color so she can get lost in his blue eyes whenever she wants to (not that she ever does). But it's not just the picture that counts. It's the autograph too.

"To my biggest fan. I'm sorry. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper."

It seems funny now, how little she knew herself then. How she had actually wondered why there was a tingly feeling in her toes that made her want to dance.

It was then that she found out that he had a soft side.

The day he gives her the third picture is an unforgettable one. She vividly remembers everything about that day, but most particularly his eyes when he asks her if he can come into her apartment. She's never seen such a depth of emotion coming from him, or from anybody for that matter.

It's the perfect picture, simply because it captures the perfect moment. Framed like the last one, but this one doesn't just have him gazing into the distance - he's looking straight at her with the thoughtful items in his hands, a true smile on his face and an unreadable look in his eyes. But it's not just the picture that counts. It's the autograph too.

"To my lady."

It seems funny now, how little they knew each other then. How he didn't know that she wanted to be on TV because nobody other than her family and Lucy really cared about her back in Wisconsin, and how she didn't know that he hates the color orange because his dad left him and his mom the Halloween that he was six.

It was then that she found out that being his lady was what she wanted for life.

Sonny has three pictures of him.

A picture's worth a thousand words, or so they say.

But what should be 3,000 words turns out to be only three.

**"I love you."**

And when he says them, she realizes that the other 2,997 don't matter.

A picture may be worth a thousand words.

But only a few of them really count.

A/N: Please review. :D Oh! And if you're a fan (that term sounds _so _weird) of mine, or even if you're not, please vote in the new poll on my profile. I'd really like to hear your feedback. Thanks!


End file.
